newdragonballfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zack Blade
Zack Blade '(ザックブレード ''Burēdo Zakku) is a male human from Earth. He starts off as a part time chef in the seafood restaurant known as Fillet-O-Plaza, but when some Alien soldiers from an intergalactic Island threatened to destroy his hometown, Zack officially became a defender of earth. He is also an apprentice of Master Zen Taijama, Master of the Dragon School. Appearance Zack has a slim, but fairly toned body. It is complimented by his fair skin color, short, messy blond hair, and handsome facial features. Zack also has blood red eyes that show fierce determination and the will to protect anything. He wears a red and white track jacket that has a zipper and the end of each sleeve. Underneath his jacket, he wears a black, tight, short sleeve shirt that hugs his chest and revealing his fairly toned abs. He also wears loose, black jeans that are made for combat with a black leather belt with a steel rectangle buckle. He also wears black tennis shoes on his feet and fingerless knuckle gloves on both his hands. Personality Zack can be described as a laid back individual who prefers to take life at his own pace. He is also polite and sincere to all of his friends and his sister. He shows great manners and has high tolerance. He would sometimes read comics and play video games, dreaming to be a hero like some of his icons. Zack can also get into arguements with his sister over petty things, but will still protect her, no matter what. He also takes his training very seriously. In combat, Zack can be very protective of his comrades, always rushing in to save them. He can also be merciful most of the time, as he hates killing, but loves to fight. He will become furious if his friends are hurt by a person, even more so when it's his sister that is hurt. In his flashbacks of when he was nine, Zack was very hyperactive, getting very excited over every little thing. He was so interested in the stories of his father and how he wanted to be like him. But after his mother passed away from an unknown illness, Zack became more grown up. He also took on the duty of protecting his sister. History Powers and Abilites Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki-Sensing: '''Zack has a solid mastery of this skill. He can sense a small amount of ki to an overwhelming source of it. He can sense ki as far as the end of the solar system, being able to be a great defender of the planet. Zack knows the importance of this skill and has used it constantly to save his own life. However, due to this, there is always room for improvement. *'Flight- 'Zack has great mastery of flight. It is even his main source of transportation, much to his sisters chargin. *'Experienced Martial Artist- 'Zack has some mastery of the Dragon School martial arts, despite of having most of his moves being self-taught. He can hold his own in most battles, but will have to resort to Ki based attacks if he's going against a stronger opponent. *'Afterimage Technique- 'The ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Zack was taught this by Master Zen in a foreign planet. *'Energy Beam: **'Energy Volley' **'Force Push' **'Doragon Gan' **'Dragon Fireworks' **'Dragon Buster' **'Tentai Doragon Ikari' Transformations '''Kaio Ken: '''A fighting technique that was invented and developed originally by King Kai. It has the ability to multiply the user's ki, strength, speed, endurance, and their senses in exchange for a "heart beat", thus making them able to seriously wound an opponent who's stronger than them. The aura of the user becomes red upon activation and can even double the user's power level by the depending multiplier. Even though this is classified as a technique, for a person like Zack, it's a transformation. He was taught this by Master Zen and eventually can go up to x20. '''Dragon Soul: '''A secret art of the Dragon School. Similar to the ways of how Old Kai can unlock someone's potential, Master Zen performed a ritural somewhat similar, taking him to a spirit world. There Zack spent training and learning this transformation(In reality was only about two days.) In this form, Zack's aura is yellow, comparing of that to a Super Sayian The difference of that is that his eyes are red with slits as pupils. Like a Super Sayian, Zack's physical capabilites are enhanced exponentially. However, the Dragon Soul allows Zack to a variety of new abilities (Such as being able to see into the future and regenerate.) Also in this form, Zack is able to use much more powerful techniques such as the Tentai Doragon Ikari. Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Dragon School Fighter Category:Earthling Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character